After Mission
by 9peggy
Summary: After another mission of collecting hearts, Roxas rushes back to Namine in hopes that one of them is hers. Isn't that sweet of him?


Crafty green eyes stared at me from across the table, obviously yearning to win. I met the gaze steadily, and spoke so quiet, I was sure only he would be able to hear me.

"Do you have any three's?"

Axel's eyes shot open with disbelief. "How do you keep _doing _that Namine?" He yelled as he slammed the remaining three cards in front of him. "When did you get so good at playing gold fish?"

I laughed softly and shrugged as he shuffled the stack of cards again.

"Best five out of six?" He offered, and I nodded. It's not like I could say no anyways. My power was pretty limited in the Castle That Never Was.

Wait, oh that's right. I have no power here.

I couldn't help but sigh at the fact. But, things were getting better. For one thing, I had all the crayons I could ask for to draw, not to mention the time. Lots and lots of time. Because, I might as well face it; it's not like I'm escaping anytime soon. But lately, that didn't seem that bad of an idea. I mean, I was in almost complete solitude half the time, but in the time that I wasn't, I was with _him. _

Not Axel.

_Number 13._

I felt a slight shiver run up my spine just thinking his number. Imagine what I feel when I think his name.

_Roxas._

I rubbed my forehead gently, trying to make the sudden faint feeling go away. I know, it seems like I'm being too dramatic. But after the . . . er, let's call it, 'incident' with Sora, can you really blame me? I can't resist thinking that I might have finally found my . . . other half, I think. Oh, listen to me; I do sound dramatic talking about it.

"Do you have any kings?" Axel's question brought me back to reality. I was just about to answer him when I was cut off by the sound of someone frantically bursting through the door. I turned my attention to it, and deep ocean blue eyes clashed with mine. I was taken aback by how excited they looked.

"Namine . . ." Roxas panted. He sounded like he had just run a marathon. My eyes widened when I noticed the condition he was presently in. He was pushing a giant wheelbarrow in front of him, with more hearts in it then I thought possible that it could carry. And as if that wasn't enough, I couldn't help but also acknowledge the fact that he had many buckets. _Many, many buckets. _More than one could anticipate that he could hold at once. He must have had at least six or seven heart-filled buckets hanging loosely on each arm, two around his neck, and one he was struggling to grip onto in between his teeth.

"What's all this?" I asked as I moved out of my chair to help him. Axel just stared blankly at him, as if to say, "How in the world did you manage to get _all _those hearts?"

Instead of answering our question, he set down the wheelbarrow and started rummaging through the glass-like hearts. He picked out a rather large one, and placed it in front of him, facing me. I noticed it was placed near my torso area.

"Nope not it. Though I figured it would be considering how big it is."

"What?" I said clueless. What on earth was this boy doing?

"The bigger the heart, the most likely it will be the one I'm looking for," he explained, though that didn't help much.

"Roxas, what are you talking about?"

Roxas shifted his gaze to the floor, like a kid that just got caught trying to steal a cookie. "Well . . . you know how you and I are Nobodies?"

"Yes?"

"And, you know how Heartless, of course, carry hearts that they've captured?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Um, well, this morning, I left early to go get some heartless . . ."

"Okay . . ."

"And, I collected the hearts that they have . . ."

"Go on . . ."

"So . . . so I could try and find which one might be yours . . ."

I looked at him in complete shock.

"Wait, you . . . wh-why?" I stuttered. Was he really telling the truth?

"Well, it's just that every Nobody wants a heart, so I thought I'd try to find yours for you. It's got to be out there some where . . ."

I heard Axel snicker behind me as both of our faces turned red. But I didn't really care who was watching right now, as I practically tackled Roxas in a strong hug.

He seemed just as startled as I was.

"Th-thank you Roxas. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Correction; it _was_ the sweetest thing anyone's ever done. I'm not usually treated with affection. But I couldn't care less. As long as I had him, that's all the affection I'll ever need.

I was about to release my self, in thought I might have overwhelm him, due to the fact he wasn't really responding, when he pulled me into a, if possible, even tighter embrace than the last.

"My pleasure, Namine." He said softly in my ear.

He smiled brightly at me, as he went back to seeking for my heart, which he'd probably would never find. But it didn't appear like he minded.

I smiled to myself blissfully. Maybe he was my other half. Maybe we were destined to be together. . . . and maybe, just _maybe, _he thought the same thing.

I am so dramatic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww! How sweet! ;)**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters no matter how much I wish I did. Story was inspired by a picture I saw. Here's the link, but just ignore the spaces. If it didn't show up for some reason, then I'd be happy to post it on my profile. Hope you enjoyed! R&R. :)**

**http:/ .com /?q=kingdom%20hearts%20roxas%20and%20namine&order=9&offset=552#/ d2xnmov**


End file.
